


The Competence in Criminals

by SandyFeral



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: An oc intro fic, Gen, M/M, i just like my girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyFeral/pseuds/SandyFeral
Summary: Susanne Gnamie has found that being a villain efficiency expert is a somewhat frustrating job when you’re not well known. But when she contacts her old boss asking for a favor she finds that his life has changed more than she realized.
Relationships: Reginald Bushroot/Liquidator
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before most of my other fanfictions. It’s a few months after “Dry Hard.”

Somewhere in St. Canard there was an explosion.

“ _ Goddamnit _ ,” Sue growled under her breath, dodging a piece of debris from the shoddy super weapon that had just burst. “I  _ told  _ him, I  _ told him-” _

A few feet away, Sue’s current client screamed as Darkwing tackled him to the ground. Fighting ensued, only to quickly end as the villain was pinned to the ground. 

“Sue!” He called out. “A little help!?”

The fox quickly scanned her surroundings. Due to the explosion, parts of the building had been damaged and were now collapsing. By her estimate she had a couple minutes to escape before being buried.

Sue began to back away from the two on the ground as she spoke. “Sorry sir, it seems like it’s time for me to take my leave.” 

“B-but your contract! You can’t just abandon me!”

She raised an eyebrow. “Obviously you didn’t read the fine print.” With that, she darted towards the way out.

“LP, don’t let her get away!” Darkwing called.

Up ahead Launchpad McQuack moved in front of the door to the stairs. Seeing this, she faltered. Then, she spotted a window.

Quickly, she pulled her gun from her boot and ran towards the window. Figuring it would take too long to open it, she fired a shot at the glass, then launched herself feet-first out of it. 

Sue landed in a pile of garbage bags in a dumpster outside the building that her client had been operating in. She grimaced. This was  _ not _ the place she was hoping to land. At the sound of voices drawing closer from inside the building she struggled among the trash bags for a moment before pulling herself out. Ignoring a cut on her leg, she began sprinting away from the crime scene.

This is why she always asked for half of her payment up front.

A couple dozen minutes later Sue began to make her way through the inside of an old water bottle factory. Despite having been practically abandoned a few months ago, there was new equipment scattered all about. Things the fox had bought, swiped, or managed to put together herself. 

Now she stepped over these things without a second glance and headed for one of the smaller rooms. Finding her bed inside, she flopped down and let herself sink slightly into the mattress.

There were only a few moments of silence before her phone rang. With a groan she picked it up.

“This is Sue, who may I be speaking to?” 

So she spent a couple dozen minutes listening to one of her clients prattle on until eventually they got to the point. Their appointment was canceled. Sue nodded and pulled out her schedule to make adjustments. Eventually the person on the other end hung up and Sue sighed.

This afternoon had been a complete disaster. Working for hours with a second-rate villain only for it all to immediately fall apart. No sense of stealth, they refused to listen to her, and worst of all, a junk heap of a superweapon made with barely functional parts. 

As new to the supervillain scene as Sue was, even  _ she  _ could tell that all her clients so far were amateurs. Some of them didn’t even catch Darkwing’s attention and  _ still  _ failed. And considering how incompetent the city’s police force was, that was saying something.

What she needed was bigger names. More well-known villains, with better plans, more experience, and  _ bigger budgets. _ As long as she was working for such incompetent criminals she’d never make it anywhere in this business. Not that she wasn’t used to that. Whether working as an intern, secretary, or villain, she went nowhere, and it was usually due to the people she was working for. And the things she  _ did _ to them when they inevitably pissed her off.

Hell, she’d never really had a boss she hadn’t hated until she started working for Bud Flood. A boss who didn’t constantly piss her off, a boss who  _ listened _ to her, a boss that didn’t treat her like she was incompetant. Even now, she would’ve been working for Buddy if it weren’t for that… 

Incident. 

If… he hadn’t become  _ a supervillain. _

A powerful supervillain. One that was dangerous, well known, and part of the group that had  _ taken over the entire city  _ at one point.

That was it. That  _ was it! _

It had been quite a while since Sue had talked to her old boss. But now she decided she was going to ask Bud, or  _ the Liquidator _ as he called himself now, to help her. She was sure she could work out some sort of deal. 

And if not? 

Too bad. He owed her at least one favor.


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue reconnects and catches up with the Liquidator.

Liquidator didn’t expect to be visited in most of his hideouts. After all, the network of tunnels underneath the streets of St. Canard were mostly only visited for maintenance, and by the occasional supervillain. And by now both maintenance men and supervillains alike knew this particular area of tunnels was his stomping grounds.

So when Bud heard the sound of high heeled boots echoing off of the walls of the tunnel he was at first simply perplexed. Looking around he saw no one. The sound came from within a tunnel that branches off of the one he was currently in, and whoever was in there was shrouded in darkness. After a moment Bud gathered himself up to look threatening before stretching his powers outwards. He made the water near the unseen intruder move, roughly picking up and carrying the mysterious person towards him.

“Experts agree, sneaking into a supervillain’s lair is universally detrimental to your health!” Liquidator quipped, as the water dumped the soaked figure in front of him.

However, Bud instantly recognized the dripping wet vixen in front of him. 

“You just  _ had _ to jump to conclusions,” Sue groaned, propping herself up a bit.

“Sue?” Bud said incredulously. His face brightened and his appearance became more friendly. “What an unexpected yet pleasant surprise!”

Sue coughed out some water that had gotten into her mouth. “Yeah. _Very_ _pleasant indeed Sir._ ”

“Yes, sorry about the rough treatment. I wasn’t expecting guests!” He made the water around her become active again. “Here, allow me,” he said, using the water to lift her to her feet and pat her on the back to help with her coughing.

“Thank you sir,” she rolled her eyes at his need to assist her but a hint of a smile flashed across her face for a brief moment.

“So, what brings you here?” Liquidator asked, sliding up beside her. “Finding yourself low on cash? Having difficulty getting a job? Do you want to resume working for the Liquidator, now as a full-time criminal?”

“You’re not far off actually. How did you guess?”

“Well, last time we talk I recall that you were out of a job,” Bud said. “And well, considering your background, illegal activities seemed a logical career choice. In all honesty I was fully expecting you to become a renown supervillain! An exceptionally smart and capable woman such as yourself could do wonders in the world of crime!”

“There’s no need for insincere flattery with me sir,” she said, smirking and rolling her eyes again.

Liquidator grinned, tilting his head. “Whoever said that my praise was insincere?”

“You’re right, it might not be. I mean considering I helped you keep your company from falling apart for several years, I sure hope you would have a few good things to say about me. But you do have a tendency to play it up a bit.” Realizing that she was almost mirroring his smile, she paused and gathered herself. She continued with a more neutral face. “But, I decided on a job that put… let’s say, a smaller target on my back.”

Sue handed Liquidator a copy of her card which, thankfully, was water-proof. He studied it for a moment.

“Ah! Supervillain efficiency manager? I’ve never heard of one of those. Now I’m intrigued!”

“It’s simple really,” Sue said. “I study how my clients perform on their own, then I tell them how to improve. Keeps me lower on Darkwing’s radar since my clients are his main priority. I’m just an accomplice.”

“I imagine that must be rather difficult.”

“Overall? Yes. Figuring out what advice I can give? No. I tell you, half of the idiots that parade around this city in costume don’t know the basics of how to make a plan or use their resources. It really is a pain in the ass to work for low level criminals around here.”

“Well,” Bud said. “After working for the Liquidator, the competition must pale in comparison! Not every brand can measure up!”

“You know sir, I missed just how humble you are,” Sue said dryly. “Though I can’t exactly say you’re incorrect. I do…  _ miss _ working for you.” She averted her eyes. “But I’m not here for sentimental reasons. I do want to work with you but, I  _ need _ something more than that.”

“And what is that?”

“Your influence.” She pulled out a dripping notebook and carefully flipped to a page with notes about the Liquidator himself. “Not only do I know from experience that you’re good at marketing, but you have a considerably high status in the villain community. I mean, you are part of the  _ fearsome five _ . You temporarily disposed of Darkwing and took over the whole city. That kind of influence combined with your marketing skills could be massively beneficial to my business. That’s why I’m here to make a deal.”

“A deal?” The Liquidator asked. “That implies I’m  _ getting _ something in return.”

“Of course.” Sue nodded and tapped her chin. “I propose that in return, I give you a week’s worth of my services. Half off. After all, it will be easier for you to sell a product you’ve already tried yourself.”

Bud chuckled. “Considering what I know of your services I’d be a fool to refuse such a generous offer.” He held his hand out. “You’ve got yourself a deal!” 

…

There was something that felt foolish to Sue about giving out the location to her base, even to fellow villains. But considering the circumstances, and considering who it was, she thought that it could be a good place to meet for her first appointment with Liquidator.

She was leaning against the entrance of the old Flood water bottle factory and was just lighting a cigarette when she heard a distinctive voice.

“Familiar territory huh?”

Sue looked up from her lighter and saw Bud approaching. She put the lighter away and took an inhale before she spoke.

“Well I  _ assumed _ it was a place you’d know how to find,” she replied.

“And you claim you don’t get sentimental,” Bud teased.

“Hm.  _ Neither of us _ are exactly the most sentimental people. It simply suited my needs. Just like I do for you.”

“What exactly do you mean by that?” 

“You hired me because I was qualified, I worked well, and here I am again. Simple. Though I appreciate your attempts at friendliness. I know flattery is just a habit for you by now.”

Bud smiled, but it looked… off. Somewhat awkward and forced, which was an unusual sight from the exuberant salesman.

“Anyways,” Sue said, interrupting the slightly uncomfortable silence. “Are you ready to start our first session? There’s a few papers you’ll have to sign, or I’ll have to help you sign but after that we should be good to-”

“Actually,” Liquidator interrupted. “There’s someone else I thought I might bring with me. My partner in crime! I hope that’s not too much of an inconvenience for you.”

“Sir, my prices are different for multiple people.” She shook her head. “But we have a deal, so I’ll let it go. But only  _ this time. _ Next time you’re paying full price.”

“Of course! I’ll just go get him. He should be catching up right now, but the Liquidator’s speed outmatches the competition! I’ll be back in no time,” Bud said as he slid out of sight.

A few moments later Liquidator returned. In his arms he carried an instantly recognizable figure. A slim, green duck with purple hair and leaves on his body clung to the dog’s chest. His arms were wrapped around the watery canine’s body multiple times, and he was being held close.  _ Very close. _

“Sue, allow me to introduce Dr. Reginald Bushroot,” Liquidator said. “My boyfriend!”

Sue’s eyes widened.

His  **what.**


	3. The problem with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue officially meets Dr. Bushroot and is not impressed.

It was easy to find information on villains. At least, if you knew where to look. If you had the right connections. Which meant unfortunately Sue already knew a thing or two about Dr. Bushroot. 

Enough to know she  _ didn’t _ like this.

“Oh, so you’re Sue!” Bushroot looked at Bud and gestured for him to be put down. Once on the ground he walked over and extended a hand. “It’s, uh, nice to meet one of Buddy’s old friends!”

Without moving or speaking, Sue looked between the plant’s hand and his face. Then she blew out a puff of smoke. “ _ Charmed.” _

Bushroot grimaced at the smoke. “A-are you being sarcastic?” He asked, still stupidly holding his hand out. “Or is that just the way you always talk? Sorry I can’t really tell.”

Sue just raised an eyebrow in response.

“Ah, Sue’s not a handshake type!” Liquidator moved up next to Bushroot and pulled the doctor’s hand back in both of his. Then he lowered his voice. “Give her a bit of space. She’ll need time to warm up to you.”

“So,” Sue said. “Let's get to work. Of course Dr. Bushroot is going to have to sign some paperwork as well if he’s going to be  _ taking advantage _ of our deal as well.” She turned and walked into the factory, gesturing with a snap of her fingers for the other two to follow. “I’ll just get that prepared for him.”

As the three walked inside, Bushroot whispered something to Bud. Sue’s ears perked up as she tried to catch the dog’s response. Out of the few words she could make out the one that stood out to her was: “sweetheart.” But before she could gather much more, the conversation halted. Instead, Bud opted to start telling Bushroot about the factory. In an over-the-top manner, as usual.

One glance back showed Sue that Bushroot was watching Bud intensely, looking like a love struck fool. It was… rather ridiculous.

As the three drew closer to Sue’s “office” she called back to him.

“Doctor Bushroot?”

Bushroot turned to her. “Uh, yes?”

“I’m going to know a few things about you to know which of my contracts I’ll need you to sign.” She opened the office door and began to shuffle through the papers. “I only have a  _ basic _ knowledge of your capabilities. According to your records, Darkwing Duck has thought you dead at least once. Tell me, are you capable or dying? If so please tell me how.”

“Sue, is this exactly necessary for the contract?” Bud asked. 

“Sir,” Sue said, looking up at him “because there are very few conceivable ways to  _ kill water _ , I had to make a separate contract for immortal creatures. This also includes ghost, zombies, and elemental creatures such as yourself. I try to make my deals thorough and accurate. Besides, I try to know these things about all my clients.”

“Well,” Bushroot said. “I’ve been through a lawnmower, a wood chipper, and completely abandoned my body, s-so I  _ think _ I’m nearly immortal? I haven’t exactly tested it.”

“And with Liquidator brand protection, no harm will come to him!” Bud added. He moved behind Bushroot and wrapped his arms around the plant’s chest. “Four out of five doctors recommend you don’t lay a finger on Reginald Bushroot when the Liquidator is near!”

Bushroot smiled and leaned into Liquidator’s touch. “Good point! I never have to worry about that kind of stuff with such a magnificent man looking out for me.”

_ Oh yuck. _

If Sue was more childish she would’ve fake gagged but instead she simply turned back to her papers. She  _ tried _ to ignore how lovey-dovey the two continued to act as she brought out the contracts and had the pair sign them. 

Once that was done she brought the mutants to a more open area of the factory. It was practically bare save for one desk, which Sue sat down at.

“So, now that the paperwork is done, how about a demonstration?” Sue asked.

“Demonstration of what?” Liquidator and Bushroot both asked.

“Well, if only Mr. Flood- or Mr.  _ Liquidator _ was here, I’d say we start the planning process now. However I don’t know how you two work together. I know many of his abilities involving water, but I don’t know  _ yours _ .” She pointed at Bushroot. “So you, show me what you can do.”

“Oh! Me?” Bushroot looked around. “Uh, ok, well, not a lot of plants around here. L-let me see if I can just…”

Bushroot looked like he was straining. He moved his hands in an upwards motion. After a minute a small sprout pushed its way through the ground.

“Doctor Bushroot,” Sue said. “I’m going to stop you right now.” She stood and walked around the desk and moved towards the plant. “That took too long. In a fight I could’ve knocked you out in the time that took. I’m asking what  _ you  _ could do.” She stepped over the small sprout. “ _ Without assistance _ . If you had to incapacitate me right now, what would you do?”

“I-I guess I’d use my vine arms to-to tie you up?” Bushroot said, looking somewhat unsure of himself.

She tilted her head and crossed her arms. “Show me.”

Liquidator’s eyes widened. Obviously he  _ knew _ this had to be a trap. He knew her too well to think this would go well for Bushroot.

Bushroot, completely unaware, attempted to stretch his arms around her. She ducked before he had time to tighten his grip around her, and pulled out a taser from her boot. The fox grabbed both of his arms in one hand and used them to pull him towards her. The taser then connected with his belly. He let out a yelp, but nothing happened, no zap, no electricity. 

This was simply a test so she hadn’t turned the weapon on. But now he knew she could. Which she  _ wanted _ him to know.

Sue stood. “Thank you for that demonstration Dr. Bushroot. This will be useful information.”

“ **Sue** ,” Liquidator said sternly. “Was that  _ really _ necessary?”

“Apologies Sir,” Sue said. “Standard procedure for someone who’s strengths and weaknesses I don’t know as well as yours. I won’t do it again unless he goes rogue on me.”

“Hey!” Bushroot said, somewhat indignantly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I prepare for the possibility that my clients may double cross me. You simply aren’t an exception.” Sue sat down again. A few things were written down in her notebook before she looked back up at the two. “Now, working together this time, why don’t you  _ both _ show me what you can do?”

…

It didn’t take long for Sue to come up with a way she could talk to Bud alone again. Asking Bushroot to go retrieve a few plants from his greenhouse was practical anyways. And telling him that she still had things to discuss with Liquidator wasn’t entirely untrue.

Once the doctor had left Sue beckoned Bud into the break room.

“Ah, the break room!” Bud said as they entered. “The memories this place brings. Hasn’t changed much in fact! Though I wish the coffee machine still worked.”

“Hold on.” Sue went over to the coffee machine and fiddled with a few loose wires. Then it powered up. “ _ Ta-da _ . I had to work to fix a few things around here, but I couldn’t survive my new job without coffee.”

“Excellent!” Liquidator began to make himself a cup of coffee.

“Can you even taste that anymore Sir?”

“Well… taste is  _ one _ word for it,” he said, tapping his chin. “At the very least I can feel it. Though I won’t feel the effects of the caffeine. I can’t get drunk anymore either. It’s… unfortunate.”

“Ah.” Sue leaned against the countertop. 

“Was there a reason you wanted to get me alone?” Liquidator asked.

The fox didn’t look at him. “You really have him wrapped around your finger don't you?”

“Bushroot?” He placed a hand on the back of his neck. “I suppose that’s one way to put it.”

“Don’t act like I don’t know how you are in your relationships,” Sue said. “You’ve told me, you date to entertain yourself. Not because you  _ care _ about them. How long are you going to keep up this little game of yours?”

“Oh come on Sue! I’ve had so much time to spare since losing my business, I need  _ something _ to keep myself busy. Besides, I think he might actually be a keeper! I’m really starting to grow fond of him.”

“Grow fond of  _ him? _ Him, of all people?”

Liquidator frowned. “What’s wrong with him?” 

“Just about  _ everything _ I learned about him from his records. He’s a coward, as a villain he’s a wannabe, he tries to play the victim which is  _ laughable _ -”

“Sue, you can’t judge people based on what you learn about them from a piece of paper. I know him better than that.”

Sue sighed. “Fine. You say you know him. Important question: do you  _ love _ him? Since he’s your  _ boyfriend _ .”

Bud looked caught off guard at that. “I mean… I’ve said I do but I… I’m not exactly sure.”

“Well,” Sue said. “Since you know him so well, let me tell you something you already know. If you toy with him and then get bored, like you have with people before, it won’t be pretty. He has a record of reacting extremely and violently to getting his heart broken. He has been described in reports as easy to attach, volatile, and sensitive. So I hope you figure out your emotions soon, because I don’t know if you’re going to like what will happen if he grows attached to you.”

There was silence. Bud’s mouth was hanging open as he stared at her. After two wordless attempts to say something, he shut his mouth. When he spoke again his voice was quieter and less energetic than usual.

“I suppose you have a point.”

Sue’s face softened. A rare sight for her. She looked at her former boss, then averted her eyes. “I know love doesn’t come easily to you. Perhaps you should admit that to him. Preferably not during my session though?”

Bud shook his head. “Not yet. I just need more time!” At a harsh glance from Sue he chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll figure this out. I can take care of myself!”

“If you say so sir.”


	4. Wins all around

On the nice side of St. Canard a group of well dressed citizens were enjoying the grand opening of a new greenhouse. Not just any greenhouse, but one filled to the brim with rare and exotic plants that had been rescued from all over the globe. And one that cost  _ a lot _ of money to get into. Which explained the way all these ducks, dogs, cats, that one fox, and rats were dressed. Decked out in fancy jewelry, gold and silver, and fur coats (the origins of which no one wants to know the answer to).

Now all of the people who had come had  _ thought _ it would be a sunny, pleasant day. Unfortunately for some, it was not. But no matter, these people had brought butlers holding their umbrellas to help escort them inside.

A tour guide dog with an exaggerated smile greeted them once they entered, and the group began to stroll through the lush greens and beautiful flowers. All of which were kept contained, so as not to be messy.

The guide dog stopped in front of a large red, yellow, and purple plant.

“And this is a newly discovered species of plant called the sunset bloom!” He said in a disgustingly cheery voice. “It was found all the way on the other side of the world by a-huh?  _ AAAH!!” _

The man’s insincere smile vanished as he realized the flower’s roots had wrapped around his arm. He screamed, but his efforts to pull away were useless as more of the surrounding plants came to life and began to trap him, and almost everyone in the rest of the group.

Unbeknownst to the group, the glass ceiling of the greenhouse had been covered by ice. The stormy day outside and the indoor lighting had made it impossible to tell when the entire building had been surrounded.

At this point everyone in the greenhouse was screaming. All except one woman.

A bubbly voice came from a dark corner.

“Trapped? Feeling scared and surrounded by aggressive flora? Don’t worry, you too can leave without a scratch!” 

Liquidator and Bushroot emerged from the shadows.

The watery canine grinned. “For only the low low price, of  _ all your jewelry and cash!” _

  
  


It wasn’t long before the criminal duo had almost stripped the whole group of their valuables. Well, Liquidator had. Bushroot on the other hand was more concerned with gathering up all the plants he could. At this point about a fourth of the greenhouse flora was trailing behind him as he moved around the building.

Though most of the people trapped by the pair were in a silent state of fear, one fox was calmly waiting. She knew it probably wouldn’t be long before he arrived.

Right as she had expected, there was a loud crack in the ice surrounding the building. Her ears perked up, and she faked a cough to catch the attention of the water mutant, who had been gazing at his partner. When he looked at her, she used her head to gesture in the direction where Darkwing would soon be making his entrance.

Liquidator nodded and moved over to Bushroot, tapping the plant on the shoulder.

“Join me in escaping in the next few minutes, and you too can avoid the unpleasantness of jail time!” Bud said.

“Oh but I-” Bushroot looked at the crowd of plants he had gathered, a bit disappointed at how small it was. At a glare from the fox, he sighed. “Okay then…”

Liquidator was about to pick up his leafy companion, but hesitated. He gave the fox a glance before lifting Bushroot into his arms and making his way to a backdoor entrance. After allowing the ice in front of the door to melt, the two mutants escaped out of the back door followed by a gaggle of plants.

“I am the terror that flaps in the night!” A familiar voice belted from the opposite direction. “I am the neighbor that tramples your front garden! I  _ am Darkwing Duck!” _

In a puff of smoke the masked mallard appeared, posing dramatically.

But his bravado soon disappeared when he realized that the only people who heard him were a group of civilians tied up in vines.

…

Sue was drenched by the time she made it back to the Flood water bottle company. Though she knew the rain had made it easier for Bud to escape, that didn’t mean she had to  _ like _ walking all the way to her lair in a soaked disguise.

The moment she got inside she threw off her wig. Long hair  _ didn’t _ suit her. But she seemed to be one of the only women who thought that so it was a good way to make sure Darkwing didn’t recognize her. 

As she was marching back to her office she began to hear the voices of her mutated clients.

“... just sorry I couldn’t have helped more of them,” Dr. Bushroot was saying. “The poor guys were taken from their home countries and crammed into a building so a bunch of strangers could gawk at them.”

Rounding the corner, Sue saw him tenderly checking over the fellow plants he had rescued from the greenhouse. Liquidator was keeping his distance, but was watching Bushroot contentedly.

“Yes, well,” she said, causing Bushroot to flinch. “I’m sorry we didn’t have time to rescue your  _ little friends  _ from their horrible, expensive and well maintained prison, but we were on a tight schedule.” 

She plodded over to her desk and started pulling out the things she had managed to swipe on her own during the mission.

“True!” Bud said. “That pesky masked mallard was right on our tails, as usual! Darkwing duck is guaranteed to show up before any decent criminal can finish a scheme!”

“First of all, he’s not a mallard,” Sue said. “He’s completely white, no green or brown feathers, so clearly he’s a pekin duck. But yes, Darkwing Duck has an annoying habit of showing up fairly quickly. Sometimes I’m tempted to get rid of him, but he’s too good for business.”

“What makes you think you could get rid of him that easily?” Bushroot asked. “Every villain in this city must've tried getting rid of him at least once, heck even I’ve tried offing him!”

“That’s not very discouraging Dr. Bushroot,” Sue said. She turned to Bud. “Can I speak to you privately for a moment?” Before Bushroot could object she held up a finger. “Your presence  _ is not _ required Dr. Bushroot. You only signed a contract for this one instance and therefore the services I will provide Mr. Liquidator for the rest of this week are none of your concern.”

Bushroot shut his mouth, but still pouted as the other two moved into another room.

“I must say Sue, I’ll definitely be able to recommend your services to my fellow villain! Your advice was actually useful!” Bud grinned. “Though I’d probably recommend it anyway as a favor between old friends, it certainly is easier to do that when I  _ haven’t _ been thrown in jail by Darkwing.”

“Glad to hear it sir.” She paused. “How do you think we should go about this? Any visits from your ‘fellow villains’ planned?”

“Most likely!”

“Hmm…” Sue tapped her chin. “Then I’d prefer using one of your bases while we’re working. As long as it doesn’t force me to spend more time with Dr. Bushroot.”

Liqui snorted. “Well we’re not a two for one deal Sue. I can spend time apart from him.”

“I noticed.”

That silenced Liquidator.

“So,” Sue said. “You seem to be keeping your distance. Gonna try to break the truth to him soon?”

“I’m… working on it,” he responded hesitantly. “Just waiting for the right moment.”

…

Bud soon returned to the room Bushroot and the other plants were in. Alone this time, as Sue was still taking care of some paperwork.

“Oh, Buddy!” Bushroot stood suddenly with something behind his back.

The dog raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Yes?”

Bushroot seemed to realize suddenly that the way he stood seemed a bit suspicious and pulled a group of colorful flowers from behind his back. “I noticed that one of these plants had some gorgeous blooms that matched you perfectly, s-so I asked if I could borrow a few.”

“Oh! How thoughtful of you!”

He held the fresh bouquet out to Liqui and the dog took them. For a moment Bushroot didn’t let go, and the two both held on to the flowers as the plant looked dreamily up at him.

“Um…” Bud pulled the flowers away from him and looked down at them so he wouldn’t have to meet the plant’s eyes. “Any particular reason for this generous offering?”

“What, like I can’t get my boyfriend something nice?” Bushroot clasped his hands. “Well, okay.  _ This time _ , I do have something I’ve been meaning to ask you. B-but I like getting you stuff just to be nice too you know!”

“Ask me about what?” Bud would’ve normally put more flair into his response but considering his intentions he was growing uneasy.

“Well we’ve been spending a lot of time together, and you’re a really great boyfriend! Not just a boyfriend but a partner in crime, a friend, a comfort.” Bushroot took a step towards him as he spoke causing the dog to unthinkingly moved back a little.

“Gee,” Bushroot continued. “When I put it like this it kinda sounds like I’m going to propose. Not that I wouldn’t want to marry you! You’ve just made it clear that you want to take things slower. B-but what I’m really asking is, would you want to… move in with me?”

Now. 

_ Now  _ was the right moment. To say something like:  _ Reginald, I might have been exaggerating my feelings. _ Or,  _ I might need a bit more time to examine my feelings about you. _

Now was the  _ perfect _ moment. After this it might be too late.

Bud inhaled.

“Reggie, I would love to!”

**Goddamnit.**


End file.
